Jumpin' Jumpin'
Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Sam, and Tina. After they finish this song, they explain they did it because they decided to spend their last few weeks as seniors together. Artie states that a trio is 25% less powerful than a quartet, and Will says he is glad of Tina, Sam, and Blaine singing together because friendships like theirs are the ones that they will charge forever, and they will be on separate ways soon. Tina starts to cry and Blaine and Sam hug her, but when Artie tries to join them, he is rejected. Lyrics Tina: Ladies leave yo man at home Blaine: The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown Sam: And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends Sam and Tina: 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Blaine, Sam, and Tina: Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop So let's make it hot hot! Tina (with Blaine): Last week and you stayed at home alone and lonely (Couldn't find yo man, he was chillin' with his homies) This week and your goin' out if he (Try to stop you, your goin' off) (You got ya) hair done (and ya nails done too) Outfit and (your fendi shoes) You and you who parlayin' at the hottest (spot tonight) (You're gonna find the fellas rollin' in the lexus, trucks and hummers) Blaine, Sam, and Tina: Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop So let's make it hot hot! Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Blaine and Tina (with Sam): Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you (fellas leave yo girl with her friends) ('Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin') Blaine, Sam, and Tina: Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop So let's make it hot hot! Blaine: Call your boys 'cause tonight you're not gonna stay at home Blaine and Sam: So tell your girl she ain't coming tonight you're goin' solo Blaine: Cut her off 'cause she talks the noise Blaine and Sam: You know you've Got the right to get your party on, so get your hair cut And your car washed too, lookin' like a star, in your Armani suit You need to Sam (with Blaine): Look your best 'cause you're (turnin' heads tonight) (You're gonna) find a sexy chica (thats gonna dance all night if you wanna) Blaine and Sam (Tina): Boys say you got a girl? (Ooh) Yes true you got a man (Ooh) But the party ain't gonna stop (Oooh) So let's make it hot hot! (Oooh!) Blaine and Sam: Ladies leave yo man at home Tina with Blaine and Sam: The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown Blaine and Sam: And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends Tina with Blaine and Sam: 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Blaine, Sam and Tina (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (Oh woah) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Whoa oh oh) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Friends!) (Oh) 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Sexy women do your dance (Oooh) fly ladies work yo man (Oooh) All them fellas time to clown we can get down now Bounce, baby, bounce, bounce, bounce (Oooh) Twerk it, twerk it Shake, baby, shake, shake, shake, (Yeaah-yeah) Work it work it Twist, baby, twist, twist, twist You better (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) dip that thang (I'm gonna dip that thang) (Sam: One more time, bounce, bounce) Bounce, baby, bounce, bounce, bounce (Oh-oh no no!) Twerk it, twerk it Shake, baby, shake, shake, shake, (Shake it!) Wwork it work it Twist, (Twist it) baby, twist, twist, (Twist it, twist it) Twist you better dip that thang (Dip that thang) Sam: I said up and down bounce bounce Blaine, Sam and Tina (Tina): Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man (Oh!) But the party ain't gonna stop (Oh!) So let's make it hot hot! (Oooh-Ooo!) Blaine and Sam (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Grown) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is (with Tina: jumpin' jumpin') Blaine, Sam and Tina (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Fellas-fellas) 'Cause it's 11:30 (Uh oh) and the club is jumpin' jumpin' (Uh oh) Blaine and Sam (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (F-f-fellas-fellas) 'Cause it's 11:30 (Uh oh) and the club is jumpin' jumpin (Uh oh) Blaine, Sam and Tina (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (F-Fellas-fellas) (Uh oh) 'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin (Uh oh, oh) Tina: I ain't thinking about my man tonight Sam: Uh uh, I ain't worried about my girl, aight Blaine, Sam, and Tina: (Tina: All you) ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Errors *When Sam walks over to Kitty during the song, he takes off his checkered shirt, but in the next shot, he's wearing it again. Gallery Tumblr_n1p75kpcMl1qg49w0o7_500.jpg JumpinJumpin_Blamtina.png blamina1.png blamina2.png blamtina3.png Tumblr n1zhh3C7kD1rlylr1o1 r1 250.gif Jumpin_1.jpg Jumpin_3.jpg Jumpinjumpin.gif tumblr_n1ywei3MaL1qc079bo6_250.gif tumblr_n1ywei3MaL1qc079bo4_250.gif tumblr_n1ywei3MaL1qc079bo5_250.gif tumblr_n1ywei3MaL1qc079bo3_250.gif tumblr_n1ywei3MaL1qc079bo2_250.gif tumblr_na5qop1Kgr1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_na5qop1Kgr1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_na5qop1Kgr1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_na5qop1Kgr1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_na5qop1Kgr1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_na5qop1Kgr1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_na5qop1Kgr1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif trio.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang